Paciente 108
by Souldarkalone
Summary: ¿Y si todo el tema de los monstruos , demonios , ángeles y todo lo sobrenatural era parte del mundo inventado por Dean para lidiar con el trauma de la muerte de Sam ?. un solo capitulo.


HOLA DE NUEVO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC YA QUE ES UNA IDEA QUE ME ESTUVO DANDO VUELTAS EN LA CABEZA ÚLTIMAMENTE , ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO

**aviso importante! si todavía no han visto el capitulo 9x15 , es necesario que sepan que tome una conversación de ese capitulo para escribir esto **

* * *

**Paciente 108**

Hospital psiquiátrico

Lawrence , Kansas 2014

"-Bueno doctor Jefferson se que usted es el nuevo sustituto del doctor Steven ya que el estará de vacaciones , y es por eso que él me dio los casos que deberá atender " dijo la enfermera entregándole los expedientes y marchándose

el doctor estaba sorprendido, solo eran tres casos "-Ok, vamos a echar un ojo a esto y luego atrabajar" murmuro dirigiéndose hacia su oficina

Una vez allí se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a mirar los expedientes , los primeros dos eran comunes se trataba de dos casos de esquizofrenia en dos personas de de 70 y 82 años , pero el que le llamo la atención fue el tercer expediente , era demasiado para una persona joven y cuando empezó a leer la lista de los problemas no lo podía creer_ brotes psicóticos violentos , ideas delirantes , esquizofrenia ,alucinaciones, psicosis religiosa, ataques de ira , depresión..._ y la lista continuaba al final del expediente había una nota del doctor Steven para él que decía

"_D__octor Jefferson en caso de tener problemas con este paciente o necesita mas información sobre el mismo deberá acudir al doctor James Martins que le proporcionara la información necesaria sobre el paciente 108 ..._"

"-En realidad si necesitare un poco mas de referencias sobre lo que estoy tratando " se dijo así mismo mientras salia de su oficina hacia la del doctor Martins.

"-Buenos días y bienvenido a nuestro hospital doctor Jefferson , me comentaron que usted es el sustituto del doctor Steven"

"-Si, así es y necesitaría un poco mas de información sobre el expediente del paciente 108 que me fue dejado por el doctor Steven"

"-Oh si claro es el paciente, se podría decir mas 'popular' de nuestras instalaciones"

Con una mirada de curiosidad Jefferson le pregunto "-¿y porque seria eso? " "- Es por su larga estancia aquí" dijo Martins sacando una carpeta llena de papeles "-Vamos acompáñeme" y saliendo de la oficina con Jefferson comenzaron a ir donde se encontraba el interno y James procedió a leerle el historial

_Bueno su nombre es Dean Winchester ,edad 34 años_

_Fue ingresado el 20 de junio de 1984 a la edad de 5 años a causa de que en noviembre de 1983 sucedió un incendio en su casa provocado por un corto circuito en el cuarto de su hermano Sam que falleció a los seis meses de edad , sus padres Maria y John Winchester no estaban en ese momento por lo cual cuando se incendio, trato de salvar a su hermano pero no pudo, cuando lo bomberos y sus padres lo rescataron del incendio apenas respiraba a causa de que aspiro mucho humo , unos meses después y recuperándose de la tragedia los padres lo traían a terapia infantil , pero cuando comenzó a alucinar con su hermano muerto , lo internaron en el ala psiquiátrica de niños , sus padres estaban desesperados por poder ayudarlo , pero en todo caso fue peor ya que a medida que crecía fue inventando un mundo ajeno a la realidad y alucinaba hablaba con su hermano el cual no existía y no reconocía a su madre ya que pensó que ella murió en el incendio en lugar de su hermano. _

_Cerca de los 22 años dejo esta tendencia de hablar con un hermano que no existía argumentando que se se había ido a estudiar a Stanford , seguía sin reconocer a su madre pero reconoció a su padre quien le había seguido el juego de cazar monstruos , fantasmas etc, solo para hablar con él aunque fuese un rato y de cosas que no existían. _

_En 2005 empieza a delirar de vuelta con su hermano Sam que lo había ido a buscar porque presuntamente su padre había desaparecido , cuestión que no fue así , sino que dejo de reconocerlo , hasta el día de hoy sigue viviendo la fantasía de cazar monstruos con su hermano. _

_En 2008 tuvo una crisis muy fuerte donde lo tuvimos que sedar durante varios días por varios sucesos violentos , cuando vimos que no tendría otros lo pusimos en su habitación donde empezó a hablar solo,diciendo que fue al infierno durante cuatros meses por el trato que hizo para que su supuesto hermano no muriera y que fue salvado por un ángel. Aquí es donde empieza la psicosis religiosa._

_ En 2010 tuvimos algunos avances sobre su salud mental, ya no hablaba con su 'hermano' porque se había ido al infierno con lucifer y le había pedido que viva una vida normal según es lo que decía , sus padres decidieron llevarlo a casa aunque él no los reconociera , por lo menos estaba con ellos dijo Maria winchester , entonces se lo llevaron donde solo reconoció a nuestra enfermera Lisa ,la cual Dean pensaba que era su novia y que ella tenia un hijo , cuestión que no era cierto porque el hijo de Lisa había muerto según dijo ella durante un accidente , pero Dean lo creo en su alucinaciones. Sin embargo esto duro muy poco ya que luego volvió a alucinar sobre su hermano que decía sobre que no tenia alma , y el tema del ángel volvió con ataques de ira violentos y sus padres decidieron traerlo de regreso. _

_En 2012 dejamos que sus padres lo vuelvan a llevar a su casa ya que se encontraba bien y se hizo amigo de Benny un enfermero que lo cuidaba ya que Lisa ya no lo quiso cuidar por las cosas que Dean alucinaba de su hijo fallecido, aunque seguía delirando de que el enfermero era un vampiro y que estaban en el purgatorio , su madre no se preocuparía ya que solo quería que este con ellos y no alucine sobre Sam que para ella era mucha angustia y estrés. Esto duraría poco ya que al año siguiente y hasta ahora volvió a delirar sobre Sam y la psicosis religiosa e esquizofrenia se intensifico, porque dijo que los ángeles cayeron del cielo y se mataban entre ellos , y que también llevaba la marca de Cain en el brazo con el fin de buscar una espada para matar a un demonio, pero al final todo ese delirio fue a causa de que él mismo se corto el brazo con una tijeras que había robado de la enfermería . _

_Durante ese año hasta ahora presenta depresión y estrés porque dice que su hermano esta enojado con él y que no lo puede perdonar , pero aun así sigue presentando delirios acerca de su Sam y psicosis religiosa ._

_ Algunas de las cosas que se destacan fueron que reconocía al amigo de su padre Robert Singer , quien lo venia a visitar solo para entrar en el juego de Dean que era cazar monstruos , luego lo dejaría de venir a visitar cuando no lo reconocía mas argumentando que había muerto por un tiro en la cabeza. _

_También otra cosa que llamaba la atención a los enfermeros fue que escribía con salsa de la comida que se le daba , símbolos raros en el piso y paredes diciendo que lo protegía de los demonios , también cubría con sal que se le daba en las comidas las puertas y ventanas . _

Cuando termino de leer el historial, Jefferson se quedo atónito ante tantos problemas que tenia Dean winchester , por un momento sintió lastima pero luego supo que solo era otro paciente mas a tratar con una triste historia "- Bueno hemos llegado aquí" , dijo el doctor Martins haciendo gesto la puerta del paciente y cuando se iba acercando hacia ella cuando Martins le detuvo y dijo "- No se preocupe si él esta imaginando conducir un auto y cantando , eso es normal por lo menos para él, bueno adiós tengo que atender a unos pacientes" y se alejo dejando a Jefferson pensando _eso era normal?_

Se acerco a la pequeña ventana de la puerta y allí lo vio , sentado en frente de la ventana , estaba Dean Winchester hablándole a una silla vacía que estaba a su lado , desde allí se podía escuchar de lo que hablaba :

..."-sabes que vídeo se hubiera convertido viral , si aun lo tuviéramos?"

"-Cuando tenias cinco años y te disfrazaste de batman y saltaste del tejado porque pensaste que podías volar"...(silencio)

"-Oye yo tenia nueve años y estaba vestido de superman ok, todo el mundo sabe que batman no puede volar... lo se , amigo to te lleve a emergencias en el manubrio de mi bicicleta"...

"- Buenos tiempos" ... (silencio)

Jefferson suspiro "pobre chico" ,alejándose de la puerta del paciente 108 y caminado por el pasillo murmuro "-Bueno creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo y comenzare ya porque hoy sera un largo día" .

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: _ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y CON RESPECTO A LA EDAD DE DEAN EN LA ÉPOCA DONDE SAM SE VA A STANFORD QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE CALCULE MAS O MENOS LA EDAD QUE TENDRÍA SAM (18 O 19 AÑOS). EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN LO QUE LES PARECIÓ , SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENOS O MALOS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y MEJORANDO. AH Y SE ME OLVIDABA VOY A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO PRONTO MI OTRO FIC_ **" aislado del mundo", **saludos! :)


End file.
